Giggles, Secrets and The Prophecy
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: A one-shot on what happened when Lily told James that they were expecting. Joined by the Mauraders minus one and a very loved headmaster; Albus Dumbledore who has come to tell them about The Prophecy. Please review :


"James! No, please stop! James! That tickles!"  
>Ah! I loved the sound of Lily giggling in the morning. I wrestledtickled her back onto the bed.

"No, please!" she yelled, in between her giggles as she tried to get away from me.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop but only if you tell me now!" I said as I contunied to tickle her.

"Then-stop! I-can't-breathe!"

"Fair point," I said, moving away from her. She sat up, taking deep breaths. Then she smacked me hard on the chest.

"You could have killed me, Potter!" she said, with her hand on her heart. I sat up, leaning on my elbows.

"Oh, don't be so melodramtic, Wife. Now, tell me."

"I don't really know how to ... well, I do ... but ... it's hard-"

"Lily."

"Hm ... erm... okay-"

"Lily, just say it!"

"I'm pregnant! Let's just take the entire sentimental moment away and just yell it out!" she yelled before clamping her hand down on her mouth. I lay frozen on the bed, watching as her green eyes turned wide with shock.

"Did you just say..."

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. I stared at her and then slowly sat up to see her properly to see if she was pulling a prank but no. She was as serious as ever. I jumped up, pulling her up with me as I twirled her around and around.

"Oh, Lily! You have no idea how happy you made me!" I yelled out as she squeeled with laughter. I set her back down on her feet and dropped down to my knees so that I was at eye-level with her stomach. I hugged her stomach as she laughed. Then I got back up. She straightened out my glasses.

"I love you," I said. Her grin widened.

"I love you, too." I pulled her in to kiss her when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Ugh. Moony, why do we have an unfortunate fate of always walking in on them?"

Sirius.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I said, walking over to my best mates. They both raised their eyebrows at one another. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Wormy?" I asked, looking around for the fourth Maurader.

"He's with Dumbledore on some Order business," Remus said. I almost snorted but held it back. Wormtail with Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius said. "We heard laughing and giggling?" He walked over to the bed and plonked himself down. Lily walked out of the room, mumbling something about food. I couldn't believe how I missed it. She was practically glowing. Lily ... pregnant ... with my baby. I ran my hand through my hair, ruffling it up from the back as I laughed. I wonder if the baby would have my cursed hair or Lily's red locks.

"Prongs?" I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at my best - although, sometimes I do wonder - mates. They were both staring at me weirdly.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked. I shook my head. I would have to wait until Lily wanted to tell them. Although, it was hard keeping a secret from them. They were my best mates after all. It was part of being a Maurader - not keeping secrets from one another, that is.

"You're hiding something!" Sirius yelled, leaping off the bed. I sighed. He knew too well.

"No, I'm not," I said, quickly walking out of the room and down the stairs. Lily was in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she saw the three of us enter, hot on each others heels. Sirius was practically breathing down my neck.

"Nothing," I said, standing behind Lily. Sirius wouldn't dream of attacking me when I was anywhere near Lils. I think he learnt his lesson the last time.

"Prongs is hiding something from us. Maybe, even you," Sirius said. Lily glanced up at me with a smirk on her face.

"Is that so?" she said. What, in Merlin's beard, was she playing at? She moved over to stand beside Sirius.

"Lily! You're the one who told me!"

"Did I? I don't recall telling you anything that's a secret," she said, winking.

"Prongs, just tell us. It wouldn't kill," Remus said.

"Lily!" I whined. Lily laughed.

"James, I'm not the one keeping a secret unless you call me being pregnant a secret?" Remus and Sirius froze. Lily giggled and walked back over to me and wrapped her arms around me. Remus recovered first.

"Pregnant?" he said. Lily nodded, still smiling. He walked over to us and hugged us both. "Congratulation! How far along are you?"

"Hey!" I interrupted as Lily opened her mouth. "She's my wife and that's my baby. Not even I've asked that question." Remus and Lily laughed. "How far along are you, anyways?"

"Just three weeks." I grinned and turned to Sirius, who was way too quiet.

"Padfoot?" Remus nudged him with his elbow.

"Pregnant? As in ... a baby?" he said, quietly. Everyone laughed at his expression as though he had never heard of anything like it.

"Yes, Sirius. A baby," Lily said, placing a hand on her stomach. Sirius blinked a couple of times and then turned to me with a sly look on his face.

"You just couldn't keep your hands off her, could you Prongs?" he said, punching my arm. I ruffled my hair with a sheepish look my face. Lily blushed a deep crimson as Sirius wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Congratulations," he said, when he put her back down. Then he grinned. "You're carrying a mini-Maurader. Take care of him," he said. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Him? Who said anything about the baby being a boy? What if it's a girl?"

"Because chances are that it is a boy." We all turned around to see Dumbledore stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore. What a pleasant surprise. Please, do come in," Lily said, walking over to him. He smiled at her.

"Oh no, Lily. I cannot stay too long. I came by to offer my congratulations and to also give you this," he said, holding out an odd speherical shaped ball with a weird misty glow in it. If I didnt know any better I would have thought it was something our divination teacher used at Hogwarts to predict someone's death.

"That's a prophecy," Lily said, with a confused look on her face.

"What's that for?" I said, standing behind Lily.

"You have a little guest arriving in late July, am I correct?" Dumbledore said, looking over his glasses at Lily. Lily looked at me.

"How do you-"

"Never mind that now."

"What has that propechy got anything to do with our baby?" I asked, grasping Lily's hand sensing her tension. Dumbledore handed her the ball. An unknown raspy voice filled the kitchen.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

It was silent then.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe that the prophecy Sybil Trewlawney made is reffering to your child ... your unborn child," Dumbledore said after some time. He looked at me directly.

"You must go into hiding, James. You must protect your family. I must leave now."

And with that, he was gone. Lily turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"James," she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her, looking at my best friends whose faces mirrored mine. "Don't worry, Lily. I'll fix this. I won't let anything happen to you or our baby," I said. Sirius clamped his hand down on my shoulder.

"We're with you, no matter what."

**Hate it? Love it? Please review :) **


End file.
